particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baltusian Labour Party Conferences
Ballot–by–ballot results of party conferences in the Baltusian Labour Party, a political party in the Republica Baltusia. 2191 leadership convention Held on November 9, 2191 First Ballot: *''Jaxon Everett Clemens'' – 1,536,868 (63.9%) *Bella Rosetta Olivier Stone – 867,824 (36.1%) 2374 leadership convention Held on May 26, 2374 First Ballot: *Toni Marisol Nardi – 1,837 (32.3%) *Kae Nii – 1,580 (27.8%) *Matt Chang II – 789 (13.9%) *''Olympia Collins'' – 591 (10.4%) *Narcissa Valérie Jepson – 393 (6.9%) *Timothée Trépanier – 242 (4.3%) *Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan – 119 (2.1%) *Hui Ying Hsüeh – 97 (1.7%) *Kusahiko Tscuhida – 41 (0.7%) Just before the start of the leadership convention, party voters cast their ballots in a primary. Over 40,000 Liberals voted. Party bosses decided against using the results of the primary because they did not want Kae Nii to win the leadership. Party leaders than voted by a 6-5 margin in favor of holding only one ballot for the leadership, thus Nardi's election. Party Primary: *Kae Nii – 21,370 (51.4%) *Toni Marisol Nardi – 10,213 (24.6%) *''Olympia Collins'' – 5,781 (13.9%) *Matt Chang II – 2,919 (7.0%) *Narcissa Valérie Jepson – 786 (1.9%) *Timothée Trépanier – 242 (0.6%) *Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan – 119 (0.3%) *Hui Ying Hsüeh – 97 (0.2%) *Kusahiko Tscuhida – 41 (0.1%) 2396 leadership convention Held on January 22, 2396 First Ballot: *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou – 1,147 (52.2%) *Dawn K. Prince – 485 (22.1%) *Christian H. Goff – 439 (20.0%) *Yukihito Muramatsu – 125 (5.7%) 2403 leadership convention Held on June 12, 2403 First Ballot: *''Marie-Ségolène Bayrou'' – 11,588 (58.4%) *Rosa Renáta – 7,268 (36.6%) *Laura Michele Clemens – 1,003 (5.1%) 2444 leadership election Held on May 19, 2444 First Ballot: *''Marie-Ségolène Bayrou'' – 2,779,194 (50.1%) *Dorina Asamoah – 1,293,231 (23.3%) *Marlee Hadiano – 1,066,513 (19.2%) *DiBari Cott – 411,869 (7.4%) 2445 leadership convention Held on December 14, 2445 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 23.71% *Dorina Asamoah – 20.41% *Cristopher Goff – 18.93% *Simon Cyprian – 16.35% *DiBari Cott –13.75% *Marlee Hadiano – 6.85% Second Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 23.73% *Dorina Asamoah – 20.58% *Simon Cyprian – 19.42% *DiBari Cott – 19.34% *Cristopher Goff – 16.93% Third Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 40.22% *Dorina Asamoah – 34.89% *Simon Cyprian – 24.89% Fourth Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 53.41% *Dorina Asamoah – 46.59% 2456 leadership convention Held on September 7, 2456 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan – 16.96% *DiBari Cott – 15.13% *Andreas Leblanc – 13.6% *Sharona Pycroft – 13.45% *Cristopher Goff – 12.59% *Chadwick Munshower – 11.95% *Xena Barrett – 11.59% Second Ballot: *Cristopher Goff – 24.98% *Michelyne Bryan – 24.71% *DiBari Cott – 22.86% *Andreas Leblanc – 13.96% *Xena Barrett – 13.49% *Noël Desruisseaux – 4.73% Third Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan – 37.42% *Cristopher Goff – 35.94% *DiBari Cott – 26.64% Fourth Ballot: *Cristopher Goff – 50.28% *Michelyne Bryan – 49.72% 2458 leadership election Held on May 24, 2458 First Ballot: *Dennys Lloyd Indigo – 535,040 (44.9%) *Michelyne Bryan – 530,647 (44.6%) *Pierre Michel Clemens – 82,980 (7.0%) *Demetrios Goff – 41,855 (3.5%) 2475 leadership election Held on November 18, 2475 First Ballot: *''Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale'' – 277,003 (32.3%) *Gisselle Appleby – 110,600 (12.9%) *Gus Harri – 89,300 (10.4%) *Nicole Charbonnier – 79,816 (9.3%) *Valerie Bauer – 61,041 (7.1%) *Ghislain Cressman – 58,780 (6.9%) *Amilia McCullough – 50,973 (5.9%) *Myron Bicknell – 40,796 (4.8%) *Sanford Wegley – 39,666 (4.6%) *Nigella Thorley – 30,344 (3.5%) *Jasper Dugger – 19,720 (2.3%) 2486 leadership election Held on June 6, 2486 First Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens – 192,117 (28.5%) *Priya Bhutto – 169,875 (25.2%) *Troia Gladwyn – 156,278 (23.2%) *''Crystaline Dais GrandPré'' – 155,775 (23.1%) Second Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens – 245,670 (36.0%) *Troia Gladwyn – 225,458 (33.0%) *Priya Bhutto – 212,108 (31.0%) Third Ballot: *Troia Gladwyn – 328,644 (50.3%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 324,160 (49.7%) 2490 leadership election Held on October 5, 2490 First Ballot: *''Theresa Rootian'' – 527,196 (58.0%) *Scapino Pearce – 381,785 (42.0%) 2493 leadership caucus Held on November 1, 2493 First Ballot: *Hanna Gry Ashbaugh – 28 (63.6%) *Kyra Hofsted – 16 (36.4%) 2493 deputy leadership caucus Held on November 1, 2493 First Ballot: *Christine Ferraro – 23 (52.3%) *Isbel Holts – 13 (29.5%) *Mirabelle Sicard – 5 (11.4%) *Glenys Stone – 3 (6.8%) 2499 leadership caucus Held on January 4, 2499 First Ballot: *Tendaji Kofi Olympio – 26 (65.0%) *Jessica Gingrich – 14 (35.0%) 2499 deputy leadership caucus Held on January 4, 2499 First Ballot: *Gaëlle Garbe – 21 (52.5%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 19 (47.5%) 2502 deputy leadership caucus Held on March 3, 2502 *Menzies Judge – 23 (60.5%) *''Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá'' – 15 (39.5%) 2507 leadership convention Held on August 24, 2507 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Harold Ashbourne – 23% *Sita Ramona Fünke – 21% *Walt Isenhower – 20% *Margaux Ormonde – 16% *Clarice Osborne-Vixx – 14% *Etheline Zuckerkorn – 6% Second Ballot: *Walt Isenhower – 53% *Sita Ramona Fünke – 47% 2510 leadership convention Held on July 18, 2510 First Ballot: *Priya Bhutto – 127 (37.8%) *Oliver Frederick – 61 (18.2%) *Killian Carroll – 54 (16.1%) *Harold Ashbourne –47 (14.0%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 47 (14.0%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 0 (0.0%) Second Ballot: *Priya Bhutto – 836 (33.9%) *Oliver Frederick – 771 (31.3%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 512 (20.8%) *Killian Carroll – 298 (12.1%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.9%) Third Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,227 (43.3%) *Priya Bhutto – 949 (33.5%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 609 (21.5%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.6%) Fourth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,376 (44.0%) *Priya Bhutto – 995 (31.8%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 711 (22.7%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.5%) Fifth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,886 (61.2%) *Priya Bhutto – 1,196 (38.8%) Sixth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,923 (61.5%) *Priya Bhutto – 1,205 (38.5%) 2562 leadership convention Held on December 4, 2562 First Ballot: *Marcus Mazantini – 1,222 (48.3%) *Richard Aylesworth – 848 (33.5%) *Diane Cantwell – 337 (13.3%) *Auric Howell-Gatsby – 125 (4.9%) 2625 leadership convention Held on January 15, 2625 First Ballot: *Theodora Elrod – 647 (46.2%) *Konrad Brice – 484 (34.6%) *Chase Kaj Moreno – 205 (14.6%) *Liliane Marina Burton – 64 (4.6%) 2629 leadership convention Held on April 2, 2629 First Ballot: *''Steven Truss'' – 157 (47.0%) *Scott Pedrosa – 96 (28.7%) *Chase Kaj Moreno – 61 (18.3%) *Cyril Gist – 20 (6.0%) 2629 deputy leadership convention Held on April 2, 2629 First Ballot: *''Peg Itkin'' – 167 (50.0%) *Theodora Elrod – 142 (42.5% *Zaneeta Djilas – 25 (7.5%) 2638 leadership convention Held on August 4, 2638 First Ballot: *Yoshirō Koizumi – 1,027 (43.9%) *Louis Cable – 694 (29.6%) *Jack Sanford – 519 (22.2%) *Reina Pawle – 101 (4.3%) 2658 leadership election Held on October 6, 2658 First Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 270,599 (32%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 109,377 (13%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 97,170 (11%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 77,773 (9%) *Marc Kopp – 60,307 (7%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky – 59,522 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines – 50,546 (6%) *Joy Lynn Levering – 38,527 (5%) *Josephine Murtha – 37,165 (4%) *Cassandra Blunt – 32,099 (4%) *Marissa Shaiman – 19,316 (2%) Levering, Murtha, Blunt, and Shaiman were unable to obtain the 5% needed to qualify for the second ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Cassandra Blunt endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Clint Zweigbaum. Murtha and Shaiman did not endorse anyone. Second Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 304,257 (35%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 147,647 (17%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 142,727 (17%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 87,749 (10%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky – 64,934 (8%) *Marc Kopp – 60,665 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines – 53,931 (6%) Yaroslavsky, Kopp, and Gaines were unable to obtain the 10% needed to qualify for the third ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Humphrey Gaines and Marc Kopp endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Flora Gil Yaroslavsky endorsed Vann Gayle–Gordon. As the second ballot was concluding, Pia Turquoise Blue made an announcement that she was ending her campaign. Blue announced she would endorse Octavius Papandick, but would not pledge her votes toward him. She than released her delegates. Third Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 335,136 (39%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 278,771 (32%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 248,003 (29%) Zweigbaum came in last place and was removed from the ballot. He released his delegates but later announced his support for Vann Gayle–Gordon. Fourth Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 476,498 (55%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 385,412 (45%) Octavius Papandick was officially elected leader of the Conservative People's Party on October 6, 2658, one year after being elected interim leader. He won 55%. 2659 leadership convention Held on April 9, 2659 First Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,234 (38%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 538 (16%) *Arisztid Theodotus – 438 (13%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 354 (11%) *Cho Li – 206 (6%) *Merrill Fossett – 157 (5%) *Spike Rock Epps – 71 (2%) *Sebastian Conceptción – 56 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt – 45 (1%) *Moshe Yasu – 43 (1%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 40 (1%) *Joy Lynn Levering – 34 (1%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood – 24 (1%) *Hilarie Hudson – 16 (0%) *Laura Zelpha Ellington – 6 (0%) *Sorin Connally – 5 (0%) *Cristián Lynch – 4 (0%) Despite the fact that Former Senate Speaker Gayle Stotch had a clear lead in the delegate count, most of the smaller candidates endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Cho Li and Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Hilarie Hudson, Laura Zelpha Ellington, Sorin Connally, and Cristián Lynch endorsed Blue. Sebastian Conceptción endorsed Gayle Stotch. Second Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,279 (39%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 557 (17%) *Arisztid Theodotus – 442 (14%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 400 (12%) *Merrill Fossett – 182 (6%) *Spike Rock Epps – 168 (5%) *Moshe Yasu – 68 (2%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 67 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt – 63 (2%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood – 45 (1%) Following the second ballot, Arisztid Theodotus and Merrill Fossett endorsed Blue. Moshe Yasu and Hale Rhind-Tutt endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Felicity Prince-Bythewood endorsed Dakota Pinkett Smith. Third Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,279 (39%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,024 (31%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 557 (17%) *Spike Rock Epps – 299 (9%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 112 (3%) Pinkett Smith and Zweigbaum quit and endorsed Blue. Fourth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,428 (44%) *Gayle Stotch – 1,376 (42%) *Spike Rock Epps – 467 (14%) Epps quickly withdrew and endorsed Blue. Fifth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,823 (56%) *Gayle Stotch – 1,448 (44%) Pia Turquoise Blue defeated Gayle Stotch and won the leadership. 2660 leadership caucus Held on May 2, 2660 First Ballot: *''Pia Turquoise Blue'' – 22 (88%) *Reject – 3 (12%) 2660 deputy leadership caucus Held on June 3, 2660 First Ballot: *''Merrill Fossett'' – 14 (56%) *Nina deBenedet – 9 (36%) *Quinn Vaile – 2 (8%) 2661 leadership caucus Held on April 24, 2661 First Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 9 (31%) *Edmund de Maizière – 8 (28%) *Nina deBenedet – 7 (24%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 3 (10%) *Tiara Wilhelmina Horta – 2 (7%) After the Senate Conservative Caucus voted during the first ballot, it was clear that Carson St. Clair would lead. Because Tiara Wilhelmina Horta was unable to take 10% of the vote, she was dropped from the ballot. Horta, Miranda Pisa Slater's 24 year old daughter, never seemed to be a serious candidate. After Deputy Leader Nina deBenedet's third place showing, many expected the 39 year old to quit the race. However, she did not. The real surprise of the race was how well 53 year old Edmund de Maizière performed. de Maizière was married to former leader Pia Turquoise Blue. Finally, 55 year old former first lady, Esperanza Rosa Caldera ran as a protest candidate. Caldera was the wife of former Praetor Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda. Following the results of the first ballot, Horta chose not to endorse anyone. Second Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 14 (48%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 7 (24%) *Nina deBenedet – 5 (17%) *Edmund de Maizière – 3 (10%) Pundits were surprised when it was announced that de Maizière lost and was eliminated from the ballot. He announced that it would not be right of him to endorse a candidate. Third Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 12 (41%) *Nina deBenedet –11 (38%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 6 (21%) Fourth Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 15 (52%) *Nina deBenedet – 14 (48%) Carson St. Clair was elected leader by a single vote over Nina deBenedet. 2661 deputy leadership caucus Held on April 24, 2661 First Ballot: *Firenza Martinez-Pujalte – 9 (31%) *Louis St. Clair – 8 (28%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 7 (24%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 3 (10%) *Irene Angela Thatcher – 2 (7%) Irene Thatcher, the 24 year old daughter of former leader Pia Turquoise Blue was defeated and chose to endorse Firenza Martinez-Pujalte. Second Ballot: *Louis St. Clair – 10 (34%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 10 (34%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 6 (21%) *Firenza Martinez-Pujalte – 3 (10%) Despite coming in first on the first ballot and receiving the endorsement of Irene Thatcher, Firenza Martinez-Pujalte, the 27 year old daughter of former Praetor Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda was defeated. Third Ballot: *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 14 (48%) *Louis St. Clair – 11 (38%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 4 (14%) Ana Raina Armendáriz, the 42 year old daughter of former leader Ky Burns-Hansen was defeated. Fourth Ballot: *Louis St. Clair – 17 (59%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 12 (41%) Louis St. Clair, the 15 year old brother of Carson St. Clair was able to win the deputy leadership in a landslide over 44 year old Charlotte Vibe Utzon, the wife of former leader Octavius Papandick. 2665 leadership caucus Held on June 25, 2665 First Ballot: *Iain Rhind-Tutt – 11 (85%) *''Louis St. Clair'' – 2 (15%) 2666 leadership caucus Held on November 29, 2666 First Ballot: *Malcolm Nelson – 17 (55%) *Brandon Turnbull – 14 (45%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. 2666 deputy leadership caucus Held on November 29, 2666 First Ballot: *Clover Hodges – 11 (35%) *''Ken Vaile'' – 11 (35%) *Eugenia Perth – 9 (29%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. Eugenia Perth received the lowest number of votes and was eliminated from the ballot. Perth endorsed Clover Hodges. Second Ballot: *''Ken Vaile'' – 16 (52%) *Clover Hodges – 15 (48%) 2667 leadership caucus Held on September 16, 2667 First Ballot: *Brandon Turnbull – 18 (60%) *''Malcolm Nelson'' – 12 (40%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. 2668 deputy leadership convention Held on January 1, 2668 First Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 378 (22.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 221 (12.9%) *Annamária Áts – 185 (10.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 185 (10.8%) *Sophia Fassbinder – 164 (9.6%) *Souko Fujimura – 132 (7.7%) *Jing Tsao – 130 (7.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 110 (6.4%) *Filomena Bruno – 108 (6.3%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 97 (5.7%) All 10 of the candidates crossed the 5% threshold to be placed on the next ballot, however, Filomena Bruno and Sophia Fassbinder ended their candidacies in order to endorse Ella Tähti. Second Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 441 (26.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 245 (14.5%) *Annamária Áts – 216 (12.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 194 (11.5%) *Jing Tsao – 182 (10.8%) *Souko Fujimura – 176 (10.4%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 128 (7.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 110 (6.5%) Souko Fujimura and Jing Tsao ended their candidacies after the second ballot. Third Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 526 (31.2%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 334 (19.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 261 (15.5%) *Annamária Áts – 254 (15.1%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 161 (9.5%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 151 (9.0%) Abdul Pagan Salas and Justyna Sokołowski ended their candidacies after the third ballot. Fourth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 643 (38.6%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 380 (22.8%) *Annamária Áts – 340 (20.4%) *Nathalie Nyström – 302 (18.1%) Nyström endorsed Tähti. Fifth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 779 (46.8%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 488 (29.3%) *Annamária Áts – 396 (23.8%) Sixth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 983 (61.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 626 (38.9%) 2670 leadership election Held on January 1, 2670 PreVote: *Ella Tähti – 47,632 (22.4%) *Lucy Lansbury-Turnbull – 40,556 (19.2%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 38,242 (18.1%) *Annamária Áts – 27,482 (13.0%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 15,899 (7.5%) *Nathalie Nyström – 13,992 (6.6%) *Martine Hollande – 13,353 (6.3%) *Laurent Lang – 7,522 (3.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 6,999 (3.3%) Following the announcement of the PreVote results, Lucy Lansbury-Turnbull ended her campaign and endorsed Annamária Áts. Nathalie Nyström and Abdul Pagan Salas endorsed Ella Tähti. Laurent Lang endorsed Martine Hollande. First Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 58,210 (27.5%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 40,672 (19.2%) *Martine Hollande – 40,662 (19.2%) *Annamária Áts – 36,722 (17.3%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 35,411 (16.7%) Because of Annamária Áts and Justyna Sokołowski's inability to obtain 18% of the vote, they were eliminated from the ballot. Áts endorsed Reims and Sokołowski endorsed Tähti. Second Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 95,113 (44.9%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 70,523 (33.3%) *Martine Hollande – 46,041 (21.8%) Third Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 125,113 (59.1%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 86,564 (40.9%) 2672 deputy leadership election Held on May 17, 2672 906,052 of the 2,978,042 registered party members cast their ballots. This is equal to 30.42%. Primary: *Lille Lykke – 195,514 (21.6%) *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 170,132 (18.8%) *Thereza Ishii – 142,252 (15.7%) *Paulette Haik – 136,831 (15.1%) *Zev Krisiloff – 132,461 (14.6%) *Camilla Strom – 96,537 (10.7%) *Emile Torp – 32,325 (3.6%) First Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,115 (23.9%) *Thereza Ishii – 846 (18.1%) *Zev Krisiloff – 743 (15.9%) *Lille Lykke – 710 (15.2%) *Paulette Haik – 705 (15.1%) *Camilla Strom – 397 (8.5%) *Emile Torp – 158 (3.4%) Following the announcement of the results from the first ballot, Emile Torp ended his candidacy for the deputy leadership. Second Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,153 (24.7%) *Thereza Ishii – 875 (18.7%) *Zev Krisiloff – 770 (16.5%) *Lille Lykke – 733 (15.7%) *Paulette Haik – 730 (15.6%) *Camilla Strom – 413 (8.8%) After the second ballot, Camilla Strom ended her candidacy. Also, Lille Lykke, the once front-runner for the deputy leadership ended her campaign because of only a slight increase in votes. Paulette Haik ended her campaign just as the third ballot was about to begin. Third Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,924 (41.2%) *Zev Krisiloff – 1,492 (31.9%) *Thereza Ishii – 1,258 (26.9%) Ishii was eliminated following the third ballot. Fourth Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 2,841 (60.8%) *Zev Krisiloff – 1,833 (39.2%) 2676 leadership election Held on May 1, 2676 First Ballot: *Zev Krisiloff – 234,859 (46.1%) *''Ella Tähti'' – 170,258 (33.4%) *Koen Toft – 84,587 (16.6%) *Alicia Coles – 9,099 (1.8%) *Anita Karjalainen – 4,771 (0.9%) *Xavier Leclair – 3,463 (0.7%) *Wilmer Martínez Villaseñor – 2,749 (0.5%) Because no candidate was able to obtain 50% of the vote, the Baltusian Labour Party Executive Council voted to decide the outcome of the leadership election. Second Ballot: *Zev Krisiloff – 38 (65.5%) *''Ella Tähti'' – 20 (34.5%)